


I Can See The Stars

by jasperdillon



Series: clemmings coffee shop au [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drug Use, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperdillon/pseuds/jasperdillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael's first date, they eat McDonald's icecream, watch the stars, and get high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Very minor drug use (they smoke a joint). 
> 
> This is uncompleted and will never be finished but I was tired of all my unfinished drafts haunting me and I figured someone will probably enjoy this so whatever. 
> 
> Also the title is from Ed Sheeran's All Of The Stars even though there is much less stargazing that I originally planned.

lukes phone buzzes and he glances between his pocket and one of the prettiest people he's ever had the pleasure of getting ice cream with ever with a slight frown

it could be important

or it could be ashton drunk texting

his phone vibrates again and he sighs and looks at michael

"can I check this?"

michael just gives a small grin and says, "go ahead"

the texts are both from ashton one reading

'how's the date goin loser'

and the other

'I hope he hates u bc ur lame'

luke just looks at his phone. okay then ashton, he thinks to himself, and then decides it's not worth it to reply

he pockets his phone and takes a lick of his icecream

"that wasnt important was it?" michael asks as he takes a lick of his icecream

luke shakes his head, "nah it's just ash he's drunk and jealous it appears." luke says as his phone buzzes three more times and he rolls his eyes

michael scoffs "why is he jealous? mcdonalds ice cream isn't that good"

"he's not jealous of cheap ice cream, he's jealous because i have a cute date and he is drunk all alone." luke says with a roll of his eyes

the red head huffs "im not cute. im punk rock" he states with a whine

luke scoffs "oh yeah? who told you that? your mom?"

"it's not proper date etiquette to be mean to me, you ass."

luke raises an eyebrow "it's not proper date etiquette to call me an ass and yet here we are."

michael huffs as he takes a lick of his ice cream and glares at luke.

"you have ice cream on your nose it kinda ruins the whole looks can kill vibes you got going on" luke laughs and michael huffs and wipes his nose with his sweater sleeve. which. sweater paws. also super punk rock.

michael's hair is pretty punk rock though, luke will give him that.

speaking of the hair. "you should dye your hair blond again. it was pretty and soft looking then." luke says his cheeks turning slightly red.

"dude, i haven't had blond in forever, the bleach kills my hair." michael gives a small huff like his hair betrayed him.

luke sighs. the blond was just really nice and fluffy and pastels work better for michael, he thinks, at least better than the harsh red he has currently.

the lavender color he had before was really pretty. pastels truly work for michael.

michael clifford, pastel prince of all things pop punk.

the thought makes luke start laughing wildly even though it's truly not funny and Michael gets all squinty and confused before asking,

"holy shit are you high? because like date etiquette goes you share the weed and if you're not going to share you don't start giggling like a stoned hyena when trying to watch the stars."

luke stops laughing, "i was thinking about you."

"what the fuck. why were you laughing?" michael actually sounds vaguely offended so luke panics slightly and blurts out,

"fucking. my brain called you pastel prince of pop punk."

then its michael's turn to laugh, and luke pouts. "dude that's so fucking gay holy shit."

luke raises an eyebrow "I dont know if this escaped your notice but your on a date with a guy. thats pretty fucking gay in and of its self. i might even go out on a limb here and say you're gay."

"im bi actually." michael says before taking a massive bite of his icecream.

luke nods. "cool. now speaking of earlier mentioned weed. you got any? because like being high sounds fucking great right now and i am severely lacking."

michael hums, "i might have enough for like a joint but thats at my apartment, and i dont know if you want to go there just to get high?" he pauses and then actually fucking lights up from the inside out, "wait i have a joint in my car thats fucking great"

luke stares at him concerned for a minute before saying, "please tell me you werent driving while high because that might have to go if you were and i hate to do that because youre so fucking pretty but i promised my mom i wouldnt let people be bad influences on me and i think driving while high is something she would consider-"

"actually my friend calum was driving and he doesnt smoke because he has to stay on the football team so your mom can rest easy knowing that i was not driving under the influence." michael interrupts.

luke lets out a breath, "good, holy shit. still though its illegal so she probably would think your a bad influence anyway. now lets go get that joint."

they both stand, and michael grabs lukes hand and curls their fingers together as the walk towards the parking lot. their hands swinging between them.

michael doesnt let his hand drop until theyre at his beat up piece of shit car. he unlocks the doors and crawls in and starts digging around the seats before finally making a noise of triumph.

he comes out of the car with a joint thats about a quarter smoked already, but its whatever, luke's always been a lightweight with everything.

they stay quiet on the walk back to their bench as well only pausing once when Michael threw away the wrappers from their icecream cones.

once they are back at the bench michael shoves his hand into the pocket oof his skinny jeans retrieves the lighter that was apparently in their and then plops down, indian style on the grass, and lights the joint.

he inhales deeply, holds the smoke in for a minute has luke sits down, and then blows smoke rings into the air.

"youre showing off." luke says as michael grins at him.

michael nods "yeah. is it working?"

"probably. but im not happy about it." luke sighs as he takes a hit off the joint. the weed is fucking strong and it makes his eyes water a little "thats fucking good shit, holy shit" he says on the exhale.

michael laughs and nods lazily. "yeah its fucking great." he then leans back and stretches out his legs reclining in the grass and holds his hand out for the joint.

he doesnt hold the smoke in as long as he did last time and doesnt try and blow smoke rings, just lets it blow past his lips and into the sky.

"this is a park. kids play here during the day. we shouldnt be smoking here." luke says and then takes a hit.

michael rolls his eyes, "thats during the day, its cool its not like they're gonna know" michael pauses as luke takes another hit, "listen here you double hitting fucker, that shit isn't cool, sharing is caring."

"whatever. eat my ass."

"i don't put out til the third date, im sorry."

luke starts laughing really loudly and michael rolls his eyes.

and then the story ends like this:

michael is totally a liar and puts on the first date because whats better that giggly high first time sex? nothing, and then calum and ashton start dating and fall in love, michael meets liz and liz loves him and no one mentions that his first date with her baby boy they got high, after about a year of luke & michael dating and like nine months of calum & ashton dating they all move into a cute three bedroom house in the suburbs, after they graduate college, michael and luke adopt a puppy which is named moxie and calum & ashton adopt a boy named lee. eventually michael and luke move out and get their own place (across the street) and they adopt a little girl whos name is sofia and everyone lives happily ever after. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally there was supposed to be 5/6 parts to the clemmings coffee shop au, but i lost interest in 5sos and never got back into them truly so thats :/ but you can talk to me about pete wentz @ witchyboyaesthetic on tumblr if that's something that interests you!


End file.
